Old
by two dollars
Summary: An old fanfiction with Lucas/Villager. SFW.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE : This story is old. Like, over-a-year-old old. It's a completed SFW rare pair fanfiction with Lucas/Villager. In between my December story and this one, I've started 5 fanfictions. Only 2 of the 5 are being worked on.**

Villager had always had an _interest_ in Lucas, a fellow smasher. He never knew why. They both wore red, but it didn't seem to be the reason that _attracted_ him. It seemed to be something, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Well, Villager had always been a curious young boy. He wanted to know. So, he invited Lucas over to Smashville to _hangout_.

This _hangout_ started a **lot** of _hangouts_. Having coffee, enjoying fortune cookie, eating fruit, playing video games, writing letters, writing _letters_.The two had started _hanging out_ everyday. This continued for over a year, until it become _obvious_ to each other that they had _feelings_ for _each other_.

" _I had an amazing day as usual Villager, see you tomorrow."_ Lucas's _words_ echoed through Villager's head. He felt _warm and fuzzy_ on the inside. Simply thinking about the _fun_ they would have seemed to speed up time. Villager waited and waited, but Lucas never came. Villager walked outside and saw he had a full mailbox. It shook and made lots of noises, but Villager hesitated.

The mailbox had been full of packages, and one signal letter. The packages where what he had ordered from the Nooklings shop, so he placed them aside. The letter looked _interesting_. It was a plain envelope with a heart shaped sticker on the outside. " _To Villager…_ " was written of the back. Villager carefully removed the stick and read the letter.

" _Dear my best friend Villager,_

 _Sorry I couldn't make it today. I had things to do… I promise to make it over tomorrow. I'll have something for you. See you as soon as I possibly can._

 _Sincerely, Lucas._ "

Villager wasn't upset about it, though. He had a feeling about something. Something like a hangout, but _more_. He had a generally calm and peaceful day, besides hearing the **thud** of smashers hitting the ground. He slept great, and was ready for the next day.

Lucas arrived just as he promised, but she soon as he came he seemed to be _nervous._ The two boys had a peaceful breakfast, with coffee from Brewster's and a fruit salad. After breakfast the boys walked about town, which turned into them sitting on a bench talking. They decided to stop after Link came crashing down with Ganondorf.

The two went back to Villager's home and watched TV while sitting on a sofa. It seemed like Lucas was trying to make a move after Villager noticed how Lucas's pinkie finger nudged his hand every now and again. Lucas seemed to ignore Villager when he tried to "talk" about it, but you could tell Lucas had become embarrassed after his face become a light shade of pink. It faded soon enough.

After the show ended Lucas turned to Villager. "I-I have to share something with you…" Lucas voice cracked. Villager knew what he was going to say. "Villager I have _feelings_ … for you." Lucas closed his eyes and braced himself for something, **anything**. Nothing happened. Villager didn't know how to respond. He was happy, but it was hard to reply.

Villager managed to choke out "I do, too." after a bit. Lucas held Villager's hand, trying to make a moment. However Villager seemed to be in trance, suck somewhere else. Once he snapped out of it he asked Lucas if he wanted to go to his room, Lucas obviously replying yes. Villager hadn't planned anything _dirty_ , it's just he wanted it to seem more alone.

Villager blocked of the entrance to his room with one of the many screens he had in his locker to make sure no one could come it. It's a known fact that only a Villager can move the items they have placed down. Lucas simply sat on Villager bed like normal, just hoping he hadn't messed up. Villager seemed to have everything ready, so he turned around,

"I'm sorry if I made thing, er, awkward. It's just i can't deny my feelings for you…" Lucas sighed after his apology. Villager took out a letter he had secretly written to Lucas without sending him. It was written one day when they were writing _letters_ to _people_. Lucas read it, even noticing how _similar_ it was to the letter on that day. "Is it the same letter, Villager?" " _Yes_."

The two were confused about everything they had known. It wasn't same sex love, for both were pansexual and knew one day they would love a boy. It was how they felt about. Both of them still though of each other as _just_ _friends_. But really they felt differently.

Villager leaned in towards Lucas's cest. He looked up at Lucas's face to see what he feeling. Lucas looked uncomfortable, but at the same time accepting. Lucas lowered his head towards Villagers and kissed his _love_. Villager pulled back in surprise, but enjoyed it anyway.

"To tell the truth, that wasn't my first kiss. My first kiss was with a mermaid." VIllager look angry for a second before Lucas replied, "To be able to breath air underwater." Villager cooled down and whispered "That was _my_ _first_ _kiss_ , Lucas." Lucas laughed. They talked for a long time, and didn't stop until it was almost sunset.

They went out to Brewster's again and got more coffee. They sat at the side table and talked while drinking. Feeling energized they ran out and ran around town, enjoying the breeze. Marth almost landed on Villager but a simple PK Thunder stopped that.

Writer : Beettle ;/

Words : 910

Completed : Unknown

Game : Super Smash Bros. (4)

Couple : Villcas, Lucas/Villager

Websites : .net


End file.
